1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles, and in particular to a three-wheel vehicle, which can be variously configured as a truck and as other vehicle types. A conversion method involves removing the rear wheels and other parts of the original drivetrain of a conventional four-wheel vehicle, such as a truck, and replacing them with a single, rear drive wheel mounted in a subframe mounting a transfer including drivetrain replacement components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are manufactured for a wide range of tasks, such as transporting passengers and various types of cargo over varied road and terrain conditions. For example, many vehicle users require trucks with cargo beds and other load-carrying accommodations. Conventional trucks designed for road travel tend to be larger than is necessary for many light duty operations. The U.S. Department of Transportation (DOT) regulations for conventional trucks and other four-wheel vehicles tend to be relatively stringent, covering many aspects of the four-wheel vehicles' construction and performance. However, vehicles with fewer than four wheels, including motorcycles, are classified differently and are subject to less stringent DOT rules. Under the less stringent DOT rules applicable to motorcycles, a three-wheel vehicle could therefore be manufactured and certified as street-legal at a considerable cost savings as compared to conventional four-wheel vehicles.
Therefore, from a regulatory standpoint, there are certain inherent advantages to vehicles with two and three wheels. Additional regulatory advantages exist for vehicles restricted to use off-road and on private property, because they avoid numerous regulations and restrictions associated with use on public roads.
Certain aspects of vehicle operation and maintenance can also benefit from reducing the number of wheels from four to three. For example, efficiency can be improved because tires create rolling resistance and drag. Maintenance and replacement part costs can be somewhat reduced as a consequence of fewer wheels. Converting from four wheels to three can also improve a vehicle's maneuverability and reduce its turning radius.
Heretofore there has not been available a three-wheel vehicle with the advantages and features of the present invention. There has also not been available a method for converting four-wheel vehicles to three-wheel configurations with the advantages and features of the present invention.